<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come what may by ethaeriyeol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319123">come what may</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol'>ethaeriyeol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), Other, Pre-Idol, Secrets, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:49:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethaeriyeol/pseuds/ethaeriyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon meeting you, Ten never realized where your love is going to take him. Love made Ten’s dream come true even though it seemed impossible at the beginning. When he makes more efforts to achieve everything he wanted, can your love for each other be able to overcome the challenges that come with it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come what may</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it was fun making this! i tried writing this in a different perspective since this is about y/n &amp; ten’s relationship. so i thought the best way to tell this is for the couple themselves to pitch in bits from the story. i kinda pushed the first person povs since i wanted to emphasize their characters throughout the plot (which were based from the tarot cards). feel free to send comments/feedback about it :D</p><p>this fic is under a collab on tumblr and here are the cards i got:<br/>- spread: 5 cards<br/>- cards: death (upright), judgement (reversed), the emperor (reversed), justice (reversed), the hanged man (upright)</p><p>texts in italics are first person point of view.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Y/N’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know they say that life is full of surprises? I think the same when I met Ten, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I met him when I was in college. I was from the Department of Business Administration and he was from the Arts and Sciences, very unrelated degrees at all. I attended my classes during the day, while Ten attended his in the afternoon after his shift at the café nearby. I spend my leisure time outside with friends then there’s Ten, working his ass all day and night to provide for himself. Basically, we are living the opposite extremes of life, yet we still managed to cross each other’s path and I think that is meant to be. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten is an idealist but despite that, he works hard just as how he dreams for it. He knows what he wants, and he will make sure to do anything to get it. I admire his dedication, sometimes I get jealous of how passionate he can be over a single thing. Some things that may seem little for me, may mean more for Ten. The way he gets excited whenever he talks about being an idol, or when I see him practice a dance move, he looks beautiful. His vision in life is mesmerizing and I think that is what makes him special. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-----  </em>
</p><p>“I’d buy us a beautiful house near the sea because I know how much you enjoy the ocean. Then our home will be very cozy, its walls are made of glass so that we can see the sea from our living room. There’s going to be a huge TV and a long fluffy couch. Then we’ll get your favorite plants and place it all over the house,” Ten says, reaching his arms up towards the sky as he describes his dream house. It’s a Sunday, you and Ten decided to jog early in the morning and have a rest at the park. He lies flat on the lawn as you lay beside him, resting your head on his stomach. The excitement is visible in Ten’s voice every time he talks about stuff like these. It’s always astounding you how brilliantly Ten’s eyes glow whenever you look at him.</p><p>“Wait, you said <em>us,</em>” you interrupt him. He puts down his hands looking to his stomach to see your face, wondering what your question meant. “You love me that much for you to include me in your dreams huh,” you tease. </p><p>“Is there a problem with it?” his grin got bigger when you remain silent as he teases you back. “Why wouldn’t I include you in my dreams, you are all I have in my life,” his tone suddenly becomes more serious. “You’re my everything, y/n. I’d do anything for you – for us, as long as it makes you happy,” He gets up and leans his elbow on the grass to support him. The exchanging of glares and the nuances of your smiles is enough to tell how much you love each other. Ten looks at you dearly, as he keeps the sunlight from reaching your face, and he cannot help but grin and revel in your charm. You gaze at him the same way, his grin shines brilliantly like the sun above him. </p><p>“I know, baby, I love you,” You whisper, rising from your position, you reach for his lips as you lean in. You did the same thing as leaning your elbow and putting your other hand on his cheek. The kiss is gentle, warm, and sincere. You find so much love in Ten's lips that moment, you wish it never ends. “But also, I want to travel and see the world,” you tease, breaking away from the kiss.</p><p>“Of course, baby, we’ll do that too,”</p><p>-----  </p><p>
  <em>Y/N’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten is not just passionate about his dreams, but about our relationship as well. I have never felt so much love for anyone else before, he made me feel things that I never thought I will ever feel. He is true to his words when he told me that he will do anything to make me happy, he has never done a thing that could make me doubt his feelings for me. There will be no reason to not love a person like him, hence I always try to give even more than what he gives me because that is what he deserves.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Establishing this relationship with Ten has been a roller coaster of feelings. To tell you, it was not easy at first. But we got the hang of it through the years, where we felt that we truly are a team. He has been supporting me in everything I do, and I do the same for him. We have shared victories, sorrows, secrets, insecurities, and laughter, where it came to a point that we understand each other’s silence, gestures, even the stares we exchange. It is like our intestines are already connected, and I am proud that we have come that far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-----  </em>
</p><p>Ten ❤</p><p>[02:09 PM] come home right away baby</p><p>[02:09 PM] ive got smt to tell u :)</p><p>Ten buzzed your phone a couple of times after your class, and you open it right after, hoping it was not a bad emergency or something. You run back to the apartment just as the text message tells you. Chiming your keys in the doorknob, you are shocked to see it open right before you unlock it, and Ten's existence jumps out of the door that second. You go inside, feeling weird to Ten’s antics the whole time as he beams a bright smile at you. He waits for you to sit on the sofa before he takes the envelope and sits down beside you.</p><p>“What’s the buzz baby? Enough with the teasing come on, tell me,” You say, staring at the envelope he is holding. Before reopening the letter, he takes a deep breath and reads it out loud. As he finished reading, he sees your jaw drops, shocked at the news he just said.</p><p>“I got in baby! I made it!” He screams, getting up from the sofa, holding out his arms with enthusiasm. Loud thumps and screams echo around the apartment, as you get up and join him in his celebratory dance. </p><p>“I’m so proud of you baby, I knew you’ll make it,” you hug Ten after, feeling his heartbeat fast due to the adrenaline he has been feeling. He sheds a few tears after, you feel him sob from your shoulders. Ten auditioned to the entertainment agency he dreamed of, and being accepted as their trainee is just another step closer to the fulfillment of his dream of becoming an idol. You have been a witness to everything he has been through, in all the hardships Ten encountered, you were there. So, this achievement feels like a shared victory for both of you. </p><p>Aside from the overwhelming happiness that you and Ten have been feeling now, a sudden realization hits you. Ten will be assigned to train in the main office of the agency in Korea, which is miles away from where you are. You knew about this already as Ten told you beforehand, but for it to happen right now, it just makes you sad right away. Ten feels your abrupt change of emotion as he breaks away from the hug and sees your frowning face. You try not to let it show but Ten can see through your eyes. </p><p>“Why is my baby sad? Aren’t we supposed to be celebrating?” he teases.</p><p>“I’m not sad, of course, I’m happy for you. You’ve worked hard for this baby,” you grin a little, hoping not to make him worry more.</p><p>“Say, what if you come with me?” Ten looks serious as if he planned about this. He is waiting for your answer, you look back, wide-eyed.</p><p>“What about school? What about the apartment? That’s ridiculous Ten, how could you think of that?” you look at him, still straight-faced, and is expecting a different response from you. “I know you can’t live without me but, I still have a year left in school and I’ll be graduating soon,” you explain. His face turns into a frown, knowing where your explanation will lead to. “Please don’t be sad baby, we’ll make this work,” you stroke his cheek with your hand making him grin after.</p><p>----- </p><p>
  <em>Y/N’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten living miles away from me for two years was difficult, we have not been away from each other that long that is why we have been adjusting the first few months. Dealing with the messed-up time zones, video calling during our free times, or before I go to bed and before he goes to work. Sending short messages of encouragement on days when we really cannot find time to talk made us both feel secured and stable. We did not doubt the trust and love we had for each other, since we know deep inside us that it will all give us fruitful outcomes in the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----- </em>
</p><p>“Y/n? Still there?” Ten asks from the screen in front of you. It is just past 9 PM in your country yet you already feel so sleepy. You have been to the university the whole day, dealing with requirements for clearance. You open your phone to video call Ten the moment you got home, nurturing the free time he got since it is already Saturday morning in his place.</p><p>“Uhmm, yeah baby. Sorry, I was out all day, I’ll make it up to you tonight,” you reply, rubbing your eyes to shake off the drowsiness you feel. Sitting on top of your bed as you grab your phone to see the face of your handsome partner who is still in bed as well. “You look tired, have you been training all night yesterday?” you ask, seeing his puffy eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s my day off today so we have all day to talk and catch up. But from what I see, I think you need to rest first baby,” he replies, staring back at you from his phone as he fixes his hair in the reflection of his screen. You cannot manage to open your eyes properly, and Ten’s been hearing you yawn since the call started.</p><p>“No, baby I’m not yet sleepy. I’m just tired, let’s talk for a few more hours before I sleep,”</p><p>“Alright, by the way, how’s school today? Is your clearance already complete?”</p><p>“Today’s fine, I managed to finish it halfway already, there’s still a few more left, and I’m officially done,” you reply, resting your head in the headboard of your bed.</p><p>“I’m sorry I wouldn’t be able to attend your graduation, but I’ll make sure to give you something. Better expect something on that day,” Ten gets up from his bed, preparing his self breakfast. He gets back in front of his screen a few minutes later yet he has not heard a response from you. He looks at the screen to see your eyes already shut, head leaning into the pillow. The phone is quite tilted, yet he can see your sleeping figure. He knew this would happen; it pains him to see you sleep uncomfortably like that. He wished he could tuck you in bed that night and wish you sweet dreams. But all he could do at the moment is to watch you from the other side of the screen.</p><p>----- </p><p>
  <em>Ten’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n is the most important person in my life, I will do anything for them if it makes them happy. I always tell y/n that, and I am very serious about it. I feel like it is the least I can do for them, in exchange for all the love they have given me throughout the years that we have been together. Growing up as an abandoned child, gave me a different perspective on life. I have learned to be independent at a very young age, not because I want to, but I need to – to survive. Kids at my age used to play around, while I work at different part-time jobs that I could take just to get through the day. I did not regret any of it, heck I am even proud of where it got me, it made me feel proud that I did it all alone. But I was never happy, I felt lonely being all by myself eventually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not until I met y/n, they made my life brighter and happier. Y/n brings so much positivity even the first time I met them at the café I was working at, since then we became good friends. I felt accomplished and purposeful whenever I make y/n laugh or even just smile. Y/n saw me as a true person, they saw me at my most raw state, and they chose to stay and accept me. I never felt pity when I am with y/n, unlike the other people I have encountered who thought they need to be nice to me since I am an abandoned child. Y/n never saw me that way. For the very first time, I did not feel alone and that I have a companion – someone I can depend on. I am the luckiest person when y/n said yes to me, as I asked them to be my partner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----- </em>
</p><p>It is Friday night and you decided to hang out with your best friends, drinking beer at the pub near your office. It has been a very hectic week for you, working on the project you are assigned since last month. You have been in this job for a year already, yet the work is always exhausting, and you do not know when you will get used to it. You thought the hassle comes with the job, so you just suck it all in. In moments like this, you wish Ten is here with you to take all your stress away. Ten knows how to make you feel better after a long day at school, cook food for you, massage your feet, or even just cuddle with you and binge-watch some movies. Every little thing seems memorable for you as long as you spend it with Ten. But the alcohol and your college friends have been your confidant for years now since Ten isn’t around, you worry they might not be enough anytime soon if work becomes tougher on your end.</p><p>“Cheers to another week of surviving work you guys!” your enthusiastic friend, Doyoung, cheers as he lifts his mug of beer in the middle of the table. Making your other friend, Yeri, do the same. They glance at you, waiting for you to clink your mug with them. </p><p>“Hey, y/n come on! Any work-related topics are redacted whenever we are in this place. That’s a rule alright?” Yeri adds. She foreshadowed your never-ending rants about how rough your boss is on you. You cannot blame your boss though; she just wants you to be tough at work especially for a job like that and you try not to disappoint her.</p><p>“Yeri is right y/n, let’s just talk about something else,” Doyoung says, grinning maliciously.</p><p>“Alright I’ll start then, how are things between you and Ten nowadays?” Yeri asks. </p><p>“We are doing great; he’s been very busy as usual. He’s preparing for another album that’s why we seldom have the chance to talk,” your friends give each other a disappointing look when you answered them.</p><p>“We know that part, that’s what you always tell us y/n,” Doyoung says.</p><p>“It’s because you ask the same question all the time? How can you expect a different answer from me then?”</p><p>“Well, we just want to know if you have plans. Like, actually <em>marrying </em>him. It’s not like you haven’t been together for a long time now,” Yeri adds, sipping the foam from her mug as she looks at your reaction.</p><p>“Or maybe you don’t want to marry Ten? Is there someone else?” Doyoung butts in, trying to make the conversation more interesting.</p><p>“Are you crazy?! How could you say that, of course, there is none!” you protest, earning a laugh from the other two. </p><p>“Then what’s holding you back? It’s not like you’re still a minor or something,” Yeri says, you know she’s pressuring you right now and you hate how she does it smoothly. You hate being pressured especially by your friends since they know how much influence they have on you.</p><p>“Don’t you think we haven’t talked about that before? Of course, we do. It’s just that we are living miles apart, and we’re focusing on our careers, for now, especially Ten,” you explain, making your best friends nod in agreement to your comment.</p><p>“Well, why don’t you move to Korea and live with him?” Yeri suggested out of spur, you were startled by her brazen comment even Doyoung, who is straight-forward himself, looked at your friend with a questionable face. “You and Ten have waited long enough, it’s about time you live together again and start building your future together,” she added, making you think about her last words. She is not wrong you know for sure, there is nothing that is holding you back now.</p><p>“Yeah, what if I do?” due to Yeri’s influence, you considered it. You are motivated by your friends’ words, now wanting to move and live with your partner. It can be because of the influence of the alcohol as well, but mostly it is the undying passion you have for you and Ten’s future together.</p><p>“It’s not a bad idea, isn’t it? Go for it y/n, we’ll be rooting for you,” Doyoung cheers, pushing his self in between you and Yeri as he puts his arms on both of you.</p><p>The idea of moving to Korea thrills you, as a person who loves exploring you have considered this ever since before. Your one-year experience working in your own country seems enough for you to finally move to another country and start anew. So, without hesitation, you prepared everything and left. Lots of things already come to your mind on things you wanted to do the moment you get there, not just for you and Ten but especially for yourself of course. Change and adaptation seem scary for others, but to you, they are nothing but exciting. One of your dreams is starting to come true – traveling and seeing the world.</p><p>----- </p><p>
  <em>Ten’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have always dreamt of becoming an idol. It inspires me whenever I see artists perform on television, it makes me feel powerful and limitless. During my spare time, I would watch various music videos and practice their dance moves. I worked very hard and saved money to enroll myself in a university and take performing arts. I live and breathe for performing, I would do anything for it to happen. And with y/n’s encouragement, I made it into my dream agency. I could not believe it at first but knowing how much trust and support y/n gave me, I knew I could make it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I always appreciate y/n’s efforts in strengthening our relationship, but I have come to appreciate it more when I started my training. I have never seen y/n be this understanding and supportive to me, giving their best to always make me feel that everything is going to be alright. Y/n has given me the strength I need to those times I feel like stopping when I trained all day and night, to those times I feel alone in my room before going to sleep, and to those times I felt insecure that I wouldn’t debut soon. I have felt that we were a team, making all these struggles less difficult to handle, knowing they are there for me all the time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----- </em>
</p><p>Y/n </p><p>[7:01 PM] hi baby</p><p>[7:01 PM] dont forget to eat dinner when you go home</p><p>[7:02 PM] dont skip meals pls</p><p>[7:02 PM] ily</p><p>Ten finished his training earlier than expected, his manager told him he could go home right away. He is on his way to the convenience store beside his apartment building to buy his favorite ramen and kimchi. He cannot help but smile so much upon reading your text messages. You always send him little reminders about his meals. You knew how forgetful he can be at times, especially when he is too busy. Making his way up to his unit, he searches for his keys from his pocket. He bumps into a bunch of luggage bags as he stops in front of his door. </p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t see-“ looking up to apologize to the person standing in the hallway, he is shocked to see a familiar figure. He even removed his cap and mask to have a better look.</p><p>“How could ramen and kimchi be eaten for dinner? Open it up faster, I’ve been waiting for you,” you tease, holding out a takeout food from your hand and shove it to his face. You beam a smile to your partner who drops his keys and is still frozen from his position since he saw you. You did not wait for him to reply and instead hug him tightly. It feels good to be back on his arms again, after a very long time.</p><p>“I miss you baby, so much,” you whisper.</p><p>“I-I miss you too,” Ten replies. He detaches himself from the hug right away, glancing on his sides to look at the hallway. He motions for you to come in quickly as he moves your luggage in his apartment, being mindful of the surrounding in case someone might see the two of you.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you’d come? I could’ve picked you up at the airport,” Ten says.</p><p>“Then it won’t be a surprise anymore! Besides, you’ve been practicing a lot for the past months since you’ll have a comeback soon,” you reply, as you both eat the dinner you brought alongside his ramen and kimchi. “My timing is just perfect, isn’t it? I’ll be here to see you perform on your comeback stage,” Ten suddenly stops eating his ramen, he looks at you with a confused face again.</p><p>“My comeback is in two months baby, is your vacation here until then?” Ten didn’t realize until then that you are staying in Korea with him. </p><p>“What do you mean vacation? I’ll be living here in Korea from now on, silly,” Ten still looks confused, processing the information you just said. “We’ll be living together again, isn’t that exciting?”</p><p>“W-wait what? How will you work if you’re here? Can you even speak Korean?” you knew he will worry about these things the moment you tell him about your other surprise.</p><p>“As if you don’t know me that well baby, of course, I’ve studied basic Korean. I still have some of your textbooks back at home. And about the job, I know it won’t be too much of a problem since I know I can be flexible. Don’t worry it too much, please?” you assure him. Ten becomes a little calm after your explanation, knowing you did not go there impulsively, but the worry is still present deep inside him.</p><p>“By the way, how’s your preparation going? I’m so excited for you,” you try to uplift his mood and not upset him more.</p><p>“Everything is great, we are in the preparation phase and I’m excited too. You should come with me to work sometimes, I’d love to show you around. I know you’re going to like it,” he replies. The two of you spend that night catching up on things you missed talking about during your video calls, it was a long and sweet night for you but not quite for Ten. </p><p>“Here is where fans could buy merchandise from various groups, there’s also a café on the other side,” Ten tells you, it’s a Sunday and you both chose to drop by at the agency since it’s his free day and there are few people in the building. “The practice rooms and recording studios are somewhere upstairs, and only workers are allowed, let’s try to sneak in some other day,” he adds. </p><p>“That sounds cool, I’m glad you’re liking it here,” you reply before taking a sip of coffee. You go into the café since you have been craving something sweet since morning. You thought it looked so cool for Ten to treat you in that café since workers from the company could get discounts from buying products there. You realized then how Ten is truly becoming an idol already.</p><p>“Ten? Is that you?” a man from behind you calls out Ten as you spend a few more time at the café. Ten recognizes him right away, you are curious who that person can be. He goes to your table and greets Ten once more.</p><p>“Mr. Park, this is y/n. Y/n this is one of our managers, Mr. Park,” Ten stands up to formally greet the guy and introduces you to each other. The guy exchanges your shake of hands before you both sit down again. You thought the guy will leave right after, but he says one more thing to Ten.</p><p>“Are they the one you’re talking about Ten? They seemed kind just like what you told us before,” he compliments. Ten laughs a little to his words, “By the way, have you told them about the rules we talked about before? You know that’s a serious matter,” Mr. Park asks. Ten looks flustered as if he tries to make his manager stop talking more as he gets up and motions for the manager to talk from somewhere a little bit far from the table. </p><p>You got more curious, hearing your name involved. You look back at Ten who’s now bidding his farewell to his manager and goes back to your table. “What was that about baby? Did he just mention my name?”</p><p>“Uhhh, yeah. He said you seemed kind, just like what I told them before,” Ten says.</p><p>“Yeah, I understood that part. But what did he say after?” you ask. Ten cannot find the right words to tell, he looks nervous.</p><p>“Look y/n, I was about to tell you. There’s something you need to know,” he sighs after telling you the real matter regarding Mr. Park’s concern earlier. “Since I’ll be having a comeback soon, the management had given me some rules that I need to follow and observe. Well, they told me about this long ago, and I thought you need to know now since you said you will live here with me,” </p><p>Ten told you everything the management had discussed with him. Since he is an idol, the management needs to give him some rules to maintain a great image in the public. Few of the rules are regarding his romantic relationship, which is quite critical for most idols especially that Ten just started to boost his career. He is always told to be careful whenever he is outside.</p><p>“So, what does the company wants us to do?” you ask for clarification.</p><p>“They just want us to be careful from now on y/n, especially during my promotion weeks. We should take this seriously or things won’t go according to plan. I’m sorry for telling you this just now,” Ten explains. After finishing your meals, you head out of the café and go home.</p><p>“Isn’t that Ten Lee? He’s with someone, who are they?” a random girl asks her friend as they wait in front of the agency building, probably expecting an idol to come out at any moment.</p><p>“Really? Maybe he’s just a look-alike, maybe they just dropped by the café,” her friend replies.</p><p>“I’m referring to the guy, he’s got the looks of a trainee-“ </p><p>“Look! Someone’s coming out from the backdoor! Isn’t that Kai from EXO?” her friend suddenly runs towards the parking lot beside the building and the girl follows after.</p><p>----- </p><p>
  <em>Ten’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/n has a great personality, they are unique and incredible. We can tell that y/n is a jack-of-all-trades. They may not have lots of special talent, but they can do at least anything you want them to do. Once they put their attention into it, y/n will surely be able to do it. Y/n loves exploring their self, in all aspects, I can tell. They love to discover new things in every different place they could think of, I could describe y/n as a butterfly. Butterflies love to fly, so did y/n. I love how their eyes sparkle whenever they thought of the things they wanted to do or the places they wanted to be. Their passion for discovery is beautiful, I sometimes wish I could see life the way y/n does. In all honesty, there are times I worry about y/n being an adventurer. Scared to the thought of them suddenly leaving just because it bores them to be in the same place for a certain period. As I said, butterflies love to fly, and in able for them to do so they should not be caged and restricted, or else they will not fulfill their purpose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----- </em>
</p><p>Ten’s comeback is a success. From hitting number one on music charts for days to tons of guesting for promotions, and to his album accomplishing another milestone. Everything in Ten’s career is going in the right direction. All his hard work throughout the past years is finally paying off. The same goes for you, continuing onto exploring your skills and reaching new heights each time. Due to yours and Ten’s busy schedules at work, months passed by fast and you did not notice it has almost been a year since you are together in Korea. By then, things regarding you and Ten should be upgrading throughout time just like your personal careers, but everything is going downhill these days. </p><p>Arguments have been very frequent, from the little things such as Ten getting upset at you for declining a fan’s request for an autograph during your dinner with him at your favorite restaurant. Telling the fan to just come again next time at official fan events and respect her idol’s personal errands. It has been very rare for you and Ten to spend time together outside, so you were upset that one time when the fan approached your table. Up to the bigger issues such as Ten keeping his dating status secret to the management. Telling them you went back home in your country years ago and just went here for a vacation, and now to think of it you realized the sudden decision of Ten asking you to have your apartment months ago. He even asked for his manager to be changed to Mr. Lee since Mr. Park recognized you from before. He keeps telling Mr. Lee that you are just his family relative who decided to live in Korea as well. It was at that moment you could not endure it all any longer. Letting out all your frustrations at Ten, as he keeps ignoring you and sitting mindlessly on the couch.</p><p>“What the hell was that Ten? Is this the reason why you rarely invite me to come with you to your schedules? Are we starting to keep secrets from each other now, huh?” you ask out of frustration. Ten never lied to you, not in any that you know of. You trust him so much that all the idols that were paired up to him since debut did not bother you, or even at his fans, you never got jealous. </p><p>“I just wanted to protect you from them y/n, it’s going to be difficult if the agency gets involved in our relationship. I don’t want them to take control even at this one,” Ten says, he waited for you to calm down before saying a word. He approaches you as you stand idle at the window, mind wandering somewhere further than the cityscape in front of your sight. Not even moving a bit when you feel Ten’s figure beside you.</p><p>“So, you dealt it all by yourself? Without even letting me know at all. Do you even consider telling this to me anytime soon?” you ask. Ten could not respond right away, trying the right words to what he is feeling.</p><p>“I-I want us to stay this way y/n, if you just know how they could ruin everything if they find out. I can’t let that happen,” he replies.</p><p>“Is there still anything left in us? What should be staying this way?” you ask, a pool of tears forms in your eyes. “Everything seems ruined already, isn’t it?” you ask once more.</p><p>“You don’t understand y/n, I am doing all of this for us. All my dreams are almost coming true y/n, can’t you see? I am working my ass off each day because I want us to live the life that I always wanted for us,” he protests.</p><p>“I have been trying to understand you Ten, I really am. It’s just that, I couldn’t live like this for so long. I want my partner back; I miss you so much. I feel like things got more complicated when I moved in here, I could not see you for a single bit each day despite us living in the same country. It’s hard for you Ten, I know, but it’s hard for me as well,” you cannot stand it any longer, letting out your frustrations to your partner as he tries to tell you his reasons.</p><p>“What do you want me to do then? Just drop everything off and be with you? What am I going to do with my life then? Y/n, there is nothing else I can do except this. This is where I belong, I don’t have all the time in the world to try everything out, this is my one chance,” You did not try to argue any longer, instead you head to the bar near your apartment to think through alone. </p><p>Grabbing your phone out of your pocket, you press a few numbers and called Doyoung. As the kindest best friend, he answers right away, asking you what’s the matter with his raspy voice sounding like he just woke up. “Hi Doie, did I wake you up? I’m sorry, I just need someone to talk to,” you tell him.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’m about to wake up also so it’s fine. What’s the matter? Did some fans attack you and Ten’s personal time again? They really need to get some lectures about privacy and minding other people’s business,” he says, chuckling at his joke. He starts to worry when he did not hear you react to his antics. Then you tell him what you just found out and explain everything that happened earlier as you drink every single shot of liquor in one blow. The bartender mindlessly handing you a shot, one after the other. “Oh y/n, I’m sorry to hear that. If Yeri and I were just there, we could have beaten the shit out of Ten. He should not have kept that from you. It’s a matter you and him should settle, not just him alone so your feelings right now are very much valid,” he tells you, making you feel better somehow with his wise words. “But if I were Ten, I will do the same and not tell them. Ten is going through a lot as an idol, you know that. His job is not easy, and it can be draining for him to be always monitored even when he doesn’t like to. What can he do, he is a public figure and they are expected to be always perfect in their eyes,” he adds, in which you agree.</p><p>“Am I being too much at Ten? Like, he kept it from me because I was too controlling as well?” you ask your friend, as you think about your recent actions towards Ten. “What then can I do Doyoung? I just want to spend more time with him, that is all I ask of him. It has been so long since I get to see him beside me when I wake up. I just... couldn’t feel him anymore, you know?” you went on, stating your frustrations out as Doyoung listens intently to your concerns and answers them as much as possible. “It’s not as if I didn’t make more efforts Doie, you know me. He is always too tired at work when he rejects me, I couldn’t help but let him rest since I know how tired he really must be. But will I always be the one who makes extra efforts? Am I not worthy to be treated more?”</p><p>----- </p><p>
  <em>Ten’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I never imagined how stressful the life of an idol can be. I thought it was just all practicing and performing, I was not able to foresee the other things that came with it. Most of the time I was either in a practice room or in bed – sleeping. I was not able to check up on y/n and our relationship. Everything was more difficult compared to the long-distance thing we had. Back then, my only problem is that we miss each other’s free time to have a talk and catch up. But then, my mind was so occupied with achieving my dreams. I took y/n’s love and patience for granted; I suck big time in that I know. I tried to fix it, though I was doing the right thing I just made it worse. I just hurt y/n’s feelings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>------ </em>
</p><p>After lashing out of Ten’s apartment, he did not bother following you. He knows when and where to stop when it comes to pushing his self at you during arguments like this. He needs to clear off his mind as well, to figure out the right thing to do. With his shaking hands, he tries not to sob as he calls the only person, he knew he could trust. “Ten? Aren’t you supposed to be out with y/n tonight? Did something happen?” Johnny asks him. Johnny has been Ten’s closest friend in the agency since they have spent their training periods together. He is the only person who knows about you and Ten’s relationship. Now that Johnny is also starting his solo career in the same agency, he understands where Ten is coming from in your argument earlier. Ten tells Johnny everything and listens carefully. He even offers to come over so they could talk better which Ten gladly accepts. Johnny rings the doorbell and is welcomed by Ten, whose eyes are already puffy and a runny red nose is evident on his face. “I got us some beer,” Johnny lifts the plastic bag he is carrying as he makes his way inside the apartment, sitting on the couch beside Ten. </p><p>“Do you think I really ruined everything already John? Maybe y/n is right,” Ten asks his friend. Your last sentences stung Ten so much, ruining his relationship with you is the last thing he wants to do yet it seems like that is what happening now based on your words. “I just don’t want to stress them so much, knowing how much it stresses me I wouldn’t mind dealing with it alone as long y/n’s alright. They are all I have, I don’t want to lose y/n, John,” he adds once more, trying to defend his self again.</p><p>“I get what you’re feeling Ten, it’s not that you want to lose y/n, but the issue is you kept it from them. I thought you told them about it, you told me you will,” Johnny replies, sipping on his beer after. “Also, y/n could be stressed about that issue if you told them but, don’t you think it is better to deal with things together than deal with it alone? I thought you guys are a team,” Johnny remembers the time Ten told him about your dynamics with Ten in your relationship as he described it as a team. Ten knew Johnny is right, he should have told you and dealt with it together. </p><p>“I thought I was making things better John, I thought we are happy this way,” Ten says. Both men went silent for a few minutes after, finishing cans of beers already. Suddenly, Ten’s phone starts to ring which he ignores, waiting for it to go voicemail. But after a few seconds, it rings again, and it keeps ringing as new notifications pop on his phone. Getting up from his seat he takes his phone and answers the call, as Johnny quietly waits beside him.</p><p>Few hours had passed, and you are still at the bar. Your call with Doyoung ended an hour ago, still contemplating about your talk with him. Your phone suddenly rings seeing Doyoung’s name on the screen.</p><p>“Doyoung I thought you-“</p><p>“Y/n, it's me Yeri! I am with Doyoung right now, where are you? Thank goodness you answered right away,” Yeri continues to flash you with her words which makes your ears hurt because of Yeri’s voice being too loud.</p><p>“Could you calm down, why are you so talky. Could you-“</p><p>“Y/n I need you to check the news right now, please get to your senses right away,” Yeri demands sternly, making you get to your senses just as she told you. Taking the phone in front of your eyes you see your notifications being flooded, you wonder what all of this is about. You open the message Doyoung sent you just now, a link to a website is sent. You press on it and it brings you to a Korean entertainment news website, you read it thoroughly and your vision starts to blur making you feel nauseous. Is this all true? Maybe you are just too drunk and need to go home and rest. But to your dismay, everything is real.</p><p><em>“Dispatch Korea News: A rising solo artist, seen around the outskirts of Korea dating a non-celebrity individual.” </em>Says the article Doyoung sent you, below it features a bunch of pictures of you and Ten saw walking hand in hand in a secluded street in Gangnam, one from when you visited the agency years ago, the other is from that time a fan asked for his autograph while you were having dinner, and the most recent one – you and Ten making your way into his apartment unit before arguing. The last picture just happened a few hours ago, you could not believe this. They have been stalking you ever since you landed your foot in this country. How could nobody notice them? Evident to your reaction on how unfamiliar you are to this site, on how shamelessly they invade idols and celebrities’ personal lives for their website to keep on running. Returning to Yeri’s call, you tell her everything you saw and ends the call to make your way back to Ten’s unit. </p><p>Ten, who is still unfamiliar with everything that is happening, finally answers the call from Mr. Lee. His manager did not waste a second to tell Ten everything after the call started. Johnny on the other end receives a few notifications on his phone as well. Picking it out of his side pocket he checks his phone to see the same article his manager has sent him. He pins his eyes to his best friend, who is now speechless and frozen upon hearing the news. You leave the bar that instant, walking across the street you see a little crowd in the lobby of Ten’s apartment building. Some of them are reporters and some of Ten’s fans that you are quite familiar of. Avoiding a possible collision in the lobby, you take an alternative entrance and head to Ten’s unit. Johnny welcomes you in as he opens the door for you. Making your way straight to Ten whose sitting on the couch, sobbing in his arms. Mr. Lee comes in and takes Ten with him to go to the agency to discuss the matter, leaving you and Johnny alone. Johnny assures you Ten will be alright and tells you about the possible things that might happen during the meeting. </p><p>It is around 3 AM when Ten gets back to his apartment, you stayed in that night as you wait for him to come back and tell you everything that happened. Sleeping on his couch, you wake up hearing the front door crack open. Ten sees you, he looks tired and devastated. You get up and sit properly as he sits beside you. There is a moment of silence between the two of you, too deafening that it hurts you inside. At that moment, Ten’s gestures and stares are no longer understandable for you, they all seem different now. Ten clears his throat, as he starts telling you about the meeting. </p><p>----- </p><p>
  <em>Y/N’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The last time I saw Ten cried that much was way back in college. It was the time when I have gotten closer to him, he must have felt so tired during the time that all he could do is to cry it out. After shedding some tears here and there, Ten got back on his feet and continued living as if nothing happened. Ten was so cool, I could never have done it the way he did. Then I made a promise to myself years ago, a promise of not making Ten cries that hard anymore. But then this happened, it broke my heart to see him like that. All my frustrations from our argument that night was gone that instant and all I wanted is for Ten to be alright. So, I did what I think is the right thing to do. Not just for Ten, but mine as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ten’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It must be one of the worst nights of my life, even worse than my childhood. I never thought I had to deal with that kind of a pain in my life ever again, but as they say – where there is love, there is vulnerability to pain. Y/n and I decided to end the relationship that night; not because we do not love each other anymore but because it is the only way for us not to hurt each other more. We knew it would not be easy if we continued, knowing that the company will take control of it. Mind the backlash that happened after the public found out, knowing how fresh my career was back then. I could not let y/n get hurt anymore because of my career. Y/n needed someone who is always on their side, someone they can always have when they are in need – something I was not able to do for the past years. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N’s POV</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It is so selfish of me to ask for Ten to drop everything just because of my reasons. We figured out that time, we could not make it work any longer no matter how much we still want to. It is sad, yes; but knowing that Ten achieved his life dream because of our relationship, I think that is enough for me. Imagine being someone’s inspiration in life? That feels like you have hit a jackpot! I am happy, very much, as long as Ten is. Sometimes things never go the way we expect it to be but know that it will take you a step closer to where you are meant to be. I will forever be grateful for having a part of Ten in my life, he has brought me to where I am now.</em>
</p><p>Five years later, Ten is still one of the most famous and influential solo artists in Korea. By this time, he has his own house near the sea. The house is cozy, its walls are made of glass where you can see the beautiful sea. There is a huge TV, a long fluff couch, and plants are all around the interiors as well. Everything is just like what he told you it will be, except that you are not living in it. Nonetheless, it is fine. You are now in Italy, running your bakery and it is known to be one of the most famous bakeries in town. You are headed to go to some other European countries in search of a perfect spot for your bakery’s next branch. You have been traveling around the globe just like what you wanted, except that Ten’s not with you. Nonetheless, it is fine. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>